Not A Stupid Slytherin
by Mxya
Summary: One-shot. Hermione finds out from Ginny that someone likes her. Who is it and what does she do?


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Hermione/Blaise so please tell me how it is!! This is just a one-shot but I have ideas for a separate Hermione/Blaise chapter story :)

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing…

Hermione walked silently toward the room of requirement. She was out passed hours and even though she was a prefect, she still felt as though she was breaking the rules.

Ginny had told her she had some sort of 'secret admirer' about a week ago but refused to tell her who he was. Despite the many hints that Ron had been making of his apparent crush on her, Hermione felt that she only liked him as a brother, but she wasn't sure whether it was possible that anyone else would like her.

But Hermione trusted Ginny when she was told to meet her secret admirer in the room of requirement at midnight tonight. Hermione's fast pace faltered slightly when she thought that it in fact could be Ron. Ginny was Ron's sister after all and so Ron could have easily gotten her to talk to Hermione. But Ginny knew that she didn't like Ron so she wouldn't have done something like that.

She paced slowly in front of where the door would appear, taking deep breaths to calm herself. The door appeared and she slowly reached out to grasp at the handle. She glanced down at her muggle watch to see that it was precisely midnight so she wouldn't have to worry about her being late and him leaving or her being early and him not being there yet.

She turned the doorknob slowly before proceeding to open the door. Inside was a lovely sight. The room was warm and cozy looking. The walls were covered with floor-length red velvet curtains. The fireplace on the far wall was lit brightly and cracking and there was someone sitting on the little two-person couch facing the fire that apparently hadn't heard her come in. She closed the door behind her but it shut silently. Hermione didn't know how she was to get this guys attention. She quietly cleared her throat and he suddenly spun around, standing up from the couch. Because the fire was the only light in the room, he became silhouetted while he could see her.

"Hermione." He said quietly. Hermione moved around the couch and closer to him so that she could see who it was. She recognised him immediately; he was Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin best friend of Draco Malfoy. So many things rushed through her head at once. _'A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? But I thought that Slytherins were all pure-blood elitist?' _

"I…I" Hermione stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. She had to admit that Blaise was very handsome, but she didn't know much about his personality.

"It's alright. I understand. I just… wanted you to know." There was a pause before Hermione spoke again.

"You don't think I'm filthy because I'm a mu-muggle-born?" She voiced her most prominent concern.

"No, I really don't. I think you are beautiful, smart, an amazing person and I… really like you." Blaise's voice became quieter as he finished the sentence.

"So… you just wanted to let me know?" Blaise nodded slowly, looking at the floor off to the side. "Was that all you wanted?" Hermione asked after a second. Blaise paused and contemplated before answering.

"Well… I… sort of would love to be your boyfriend… umm… be in a relationship with you. But not if you don't want to, of course. If you just think I'm a stupid Slytherin I guess I could live with that." Blaise looked back at the floor again.

"If I thought you were some stupid Slytherin, I wouldn't still be here." Hermione pointed out and Blaise looked up into her eyes, hopeful. "I think…" Hermione paused once again. "I think I'd like to try… a relationship with you." She smiled slightly, biting her bottom lip. Blaise smiled back at her before embracing her in a semi-awkward hug. When they separated, Blaise took Hermione's hand in his and led her down to the couch. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the fire together.


End file.
